L'aube rouge
by jademerediteblack
Summary: Apres la guerre Harry Remus Et Bill immortelles de leurs etat rejoignent Legolas et companies pour de nouvelle aventure premiere fic alor soyez indulgent rating:m pour language et peut etre lemon s'il ne fait pas tro froid
1. prologue

**_ma premiere fic alor j'espere de tout mon coeur qur vous aimerez_**

**_ Bonne lecture!!!_**Dumbeldor et Voldemort ayant été tue lors de bataille final Harry devenait le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique. Mais pourtant il n'était pas sur de vouloir de ce titre et de ce qui en découlerait.

* * *

-Harry, c'était Remus ou bien Bill les derniers êtres vivant a part sur ce champ de bataille.

-Oui.

-Que doit-on faire maintenant ?

« Super je suis le chef !!! »

-Vous je ne sais pas mais je m'en vais, finit-il par répondre regardant toujours le lac rouge de sang avant de ce retourner pour ne voir rien d'autres que des corps a perte de vue l'herbe du jardin de Poudlard en était blanche de tous ces cadavres.

-Ou ?demanda Bill.

-Qu'elle importance, fit-il en haussant les épaules .Apres avoir traverse 30 siècles et avoir l'enfer du pouvoir et de l'impuissance en ayant foule cette terre je me fous de la ou je vais.

-On a traverse les siècles pourquoi ne pas essayer les mondes ?questionna Remus.

-On ?

-Comme tu l'as fait remarquer on est immortelles autant ce tenir compagnie.

A cette réplique un sourire aussi timide soit-il avait effleuré les lèvres du Survivant.

-La terre du milieu ça vous dit ?les hobbits seront sûrement content de nos tailles ; demande le Potter.

-Hein ?

-Deux, continua Harry. A trois on saute, termina-il avec un sourire amuse, les tourments de la guerre oublie le temps d'un instant.

-Harry, le gronda Remus même S'il était amuse par la tète que faisait le vamlyc(1) (Bill)

Pour toute réponse le dit Harry lui tira la langue (et dire qu'il était sensé avoir 30000ans) et continua :

-Avant qu'elle ne meure Hermione nous avait emmené voir la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux Ron et moi et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de leur rendre une petites visite et de présenter a notre ami le méchant Lucifer et son royaume il va adorer j'en suis certain. Même si au début il était triste de parler de ses amis mort il avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire de sadique

-Super avec tous le temps que tu a passe avec snape tu souris comme lui devant une bande de griffondor pris la main dans le sac !S'exclama Bill faussement terrifie.

-C'est vrai qu'à force de bai…

-On pourrait en revenir a ce voyage ?dit precipitament Remus rouge de gêne lui qui considérer Harry comme son fils.

Apres un sourire d'excuse d'Harry et un coup d'œil amusent de Bill ils finirent par décider de faire ce voyage n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et puis comme avait dit Harry :

« Les guerre ça nous connaît »

C'est pourquoi après avoir créé un portail inter-dimensionnel les voila partis pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

**_c'est tres court mais promis les autres chapitres seront plus long et je posterai tous les vendredi_**


	2. Arriver

_**Rencontres**_

_Dans une petite ruelle sombre de la ville de Bree apparurent trois beaux hommes .Le premier avec ses 192 cm, son corps d'athlète, ses yeux vert émeraude et ses longs cheveux de jais attacher en catogan était fort séduisant .Le deuxième était un peu plus petit que le premier et un peu moins musclé et au contraire des deux autres ses yeux miel était très expressive lui donnant un air de gentillesse et de douceur que ses longs cheveux retenu en que de cheval venait casser. Le troisième et le plus petit a peine 186cm (Nda : a cote j'ai l'ai toute petite !hihihi) avait les yeux bleue et ses cheveux roux était aussi long que ceux les deux premiers .Ils étaient tous les trois vêtues de jeans noir de chemise rouge et de long manteaux en cuir. Leurs nom était respectivement : Harry James Potter, Remus John Lupin et William Weasley. Ou comme les appelait il y'a de sa 1000ans les vampires de leur clan : « the ghost killers »._

_-Alors maintenant on fait quoi ?demanda Bill_

_-Déjà faut savoir ce qu'on veut être, humain ou bien elfe ?demanda Harry à son tour._

_-On peut être des elfes steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplait ?supplia Bill avec des yeux de chien battus._

_Remus se contenta d'un sourire amusé et d'un geste pour approuve le tarré de service._

_-OK vas pour les elfes, finit par décidé Harry et après un geste de la main ils eurent tous les oreilles pointus. Mais il faudrait changer de nom parce que nos noms paraitrais suspects, continua-il._

_-T u propose quoi comme noms ?demanda Remus._

_-Alors moi ce seras Amdir toi Remus tu es Estel et toi Bill tu es Galad nous serons les fils de Gamil._

_-Très jolie mais pourquoi on est frères ?demanda Bill._

_-J'avais la flemme de trouver d'autres noms._

_-Dites est ce que on pourrait aller autre part parce que je veux tout savoir de se monde et la rue n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter._

_-Alala Remus toujours à vouloir tout savoir, dit Bill avec un air faussement afflige._

_-Bill soit un gentil loulou et boucle-la. Sinon il y'a une auberge pas bien loin le Poney Fringant on pourrait y discuter et on y rencontrerait les autres. Proposa Harry. Et n'oublier pas de vous appeler par vos nouveaux noms._

_-Les autres ?_

_-Je vous expliquerai une fois là-bas, promis Amdir._

_Apres au moins trois quatre bière chacun Estel et Galad savait tout de se monde et de se qui aller arriver et tous les trois avait appris le westorn et l'elfique la magie aidant bien sur._

_-Sinon pour les us et coutumes ancienne vous n'aurait qu'à utiliser la legimencie et Galad soit pour une fois discret quand tu l'utilise, supplia Amdir._

_-Je suis discret comme personne moi, se vexa le nouvelle elfe._

_-Galad quand tu utilise la legimencie on dirait un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine._

_-Bon d'accord mais moi je n'aie pas couché avec Snape pour qu'il soit plus gentil ._

_-Il n'a pas été gentil même âpres ça._

_-HO OUI BIEN SUR ET…_

_Un sifflement les arrêta dans leur dispute._

_-Ho vous vous calmer les gosses. J'entends encore l'un d'entre vous et je le tu_

_-Désole mais ça m'énerve qu'il m'en veille toujours pour ça surtout que sev un mec…intéressant quand il s'ouvre._

_-Je ne t'en veux pas pour avoir couché avec lui mais plutôt pour ne pas me l'avoir dit je suis sensé être ton meilleur ami._


End file.
